


Please Don't

by SpacedOutSpacey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Smoking, dont smoke kids, icarus gets upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOutSpacey/pseuds/SpacedOutSpacey
Summary: don't smoke kids (also apparently cigs dont exist in the future)





	Please Don't

_Inhale. Feel the smoke burn your throat. Exhale._

“God, I fuckin’ hate these.”

_Inhale again. Feel the smoke burn again. Exhale again._

It was late in the evening, and the sun had already begun to set. Pyro had been sitting on the roof of the Overwatch base for some time now, and had been through a couple cigarettes. They didn’t particularly like them. At all. They burned their throat. Made their stomach hurt. Put them into coughing fits. But out of all of that, they calmed them down. They also gave them a weird sense of nostalgia. Not that they actually missed the Outback, but smoking was a huge part of life there. Some of their first memories involve their father smoking, and their mother telling them to stop. One day, he said something to her that Pyro still thinks about;

“I’m already dying, love, they can’t make me any worse!”

They were so caught up in their thoughts, they didn’t hear Icarus climbing up to the roof, not even hearing what they’re saying. “… Pyro? Pyro!”

Pyro practically jumped, almost dropping the cigarette. “Ah! What the fu- oh Icarus, whatcha doin’ up here mate?”

“Looking for you, I asked why you are up here?” They replied, coming to sit next to them.

“Ah sorry, was spacin’ out a bit. Just takin’ a little break! Enjoyin’ the scenery and all. ” Pyro gestured to the sky, and put the cigarette to they lips again. That’s when Icarus noticed it.

“What… is that? Is that a…”

“It’s a cigarette. A reeaaallll one. None a’ that fancy vapor stuff.” They took another puff, moving their head so the smoke didn’t get in Icarus’ face.

“Where did- how did you even get those? Mercy told me they didn’t exist anymore??” Icarus was more confused than ever, cigarettes _really_ didn’t exist anymore. Worldwide production of them stopped about 20 years ago.

“Oh ya know, I’ve got my ways.” They snickered, but before they could take another puff, Icarus put one of their big hands on Pyro’s shoulder. “They’re very bad for you, they’ll kill you.”

Pyro didn’t look at Icarus, they just stared straight ahead. “I’m already dying, love, they can’t make me any worse.” Pyro spoke, not putting much thought in what they said, and took another puff.

“Kaji! Don’t… don’t say that!” The tone in Icarus’ voice, and the look on their face, made Pyro’s heart _hurt_.

“I’m- I’m sorry, but…” They started to nervously laugh a bit, and turned to face Icarus. “But there’s really no way ta’ sugarcoat it! You hang out with that Rat, right? You’ve seen how he-”

“No, Mercy must have medicine that can help!” Icarus interrupted, which resulted in Pyro quickly jolting up, taking a couple steps back. “Medicine can’t fix radiation poisoning!” They yelled, tears already started to build in their eyes.

Icarus quickly stood as well. “I-I…. No! No I don’t believe that! There has to be-”

“ _Nothing_ can fix it! I’m going to _rot_ away just like everyone who’s from that stupid fuckin’ place! Just like my-” They paused to take a shaky breath, tears streaming down their red face. “Just like my dad… I watched him die when I was _ten!_ An’ by the time I was ten I was already starting ta’ rot!” They were sobbing now, and their whole body was practically _trembling_.

“Indah…” Icarus reaches out slowly to try and touch their shoulder, but Pyro swats their hand away. “There… There has to be something. You can’t give up that easily.”

“So what?” They hiss, angrily taking a drag off the cigarette before throwing it on the ground, grinding it  away with the heel of their boot. “What if I just give up, right now? Just go find some hellhole ta’ rot away in like I’m supposed to!” Pyro angrily stares at the ground, hands clenched in fists and tears streaking down their cheeks. They don’t want to look at Icarus. They’d make Pyro regret what they said, just with a look.

“If you gave up, a lot of people would miss you.” Icarus’ voice becomes suddenly calm as they step towards Pyro. “I think I’d miss you the most.” Their voice cracks slightly. “Stay alive, for me? I don’t know if that sounds too selfish or… I don’t know. Just… Please don’t go. I know we all die one day, but please, don’t make it so soon.”

Pyro’s tears blur their vision as they finally look up at Icarus. They’re crying as well.

“Fuckin’ hell…” Pyro mumbles as they wipe away their tears. “Why… _Why_ do you put up with me? I’m-I’m so… I’m such a bad person for you.”

“No! No, no.” Icarus says in a reassuring tone, steps forwards and gently places their hands on Pyro’s shoulders. “Kaji, you’re not bad for me. I’ve experienced and learned so many new things because of you! And I don’t just put up with you, I…” Icarus _knew_ what they wanted to say. They knew, but they felt this situation wasn’t the best to blurt out how they really felt.

They both stared at each other for what felt like ages, before Pyro sighed and slumped forward on Icarus’ chest. “Fuck, you’re too good of a person.” Icarus wrapped their arms around Pyro’s small shoulders, and pulled them in for a light hug. They stood there in silence for quite awhile, until Pyro mumbled something. Icarus made a “hm?” and looked down at Pyro.

“I _love_ you.” They spoke loudly, still pressing their face into Icarus’ chest. “A lot… And like, the type of… I wanna be with you for a long time… Type of love.”

Icarus felt like their heart could _burst_. With all the emotions they were experiencing, they wanted to say a thousand word speech about how much they cared for and loved Pyro. But instead they tightened their arms around Pyro and rested their forehead on the top of Pyro’s head.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my buddy Ryder on tumblr for helping me write this


End file.
